The known antibiotic nogalamycin, and a process for its preparation, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,157. The structure of nogalamycin can be shown as follows: ##STR1##
Antibiotics nogalarol and nogalarene, produced by acid hydrolysis of nogalamycin, and o-methylnogalarol, produced by acidic methanolysis of nogalamycin or nogalarol, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,569.
Nogalamycinic acid is prepared by chemical modification of nogalamycin. The structure of nogalamycinic acid is as follows: ##STR2##
Nogalamycinic acid can be converted to nogamycin by contacting it with dimethylformamide. Nogamycin has the following structural formula: ##STR3##